Memeshikute
|year= 2009 |mode= Dance Crew |dg= / / / |difficulty=Easy |nogm=3 |pc= / / / |gc= / / / |lc= |pictos= 98 |nowc= Memeshikute|perf = Cain Kitsais (P1)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=84G0cHKQ_6o Julien Durand (P2) Tonbee Cataruzza (P3) Mehdi Kerkouche (P4)}} "女々しくて (Memeshikute)" by Golden Bomber is featured on Just Dance Wii U. Appearance of the Dancers All four dancers are men. P1 P1 has short brown hair, and wears a blue blazer, a zebra print shirt, a black tie, dark blue pants, and grey shoes. P2 P2 has short black hair and wears face paint, a pink bandanna, and blue skinny jeans with a black belt. He is shirtless and has light brown shoes. P3 P3 has short blonde hair and wears a cream and black tuxedo with a black shirt and black shoes. P4 P4 has half blonde and half black hair and wears a black leopard blazer, a grey shirt, a golden tie, red pants with black stripes, and black shoes. Memeshikute coach 1.png|P1 Memeshikute coach 2.png|P2 Memeshikute coach 3.png|P3 Memeshikute coach 4.png|P4 Background The background is an on-stage concert with an audience, lights and cardboard animals with people in them appearing randomly backstage in the song. Each time P2 makes a drumming move, lavender sparkles appear. The scenery is mainly red and purple. It then changes to a Japanese (possibly in Tokyo) street with various Japanese signs, lights, a bicycle and a man behind the dancers. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in the routine, all of which are the same. 'All: '''Make a stop sign with your hand (first P1, then P4, then P2 and P3 together). GoldMovesMemeshikute.png|All Gold Moves (P1 and P4) GoldMovesMemeshikute2.png|All Gold Moves (P2 and P3) Memeshikute GM In-game.gif|All Gold Moves In-game Trivia * The pictogram colours are the same of the coaches' trousers. This is the same case with a few other multiplayer routines, such as ''Macarena. *P1 resembles Dance My Generation. *P2 makes a cameo in Dance My Generation’s background, but he wears different clothes. * The body of the 2nd dancer hasn't the typical skin tone: it has a more yellowish color, a little bit similar to Hot n Cold. Maybe he's wearing a yellowish bodysuit, or his face is painted white while his chest is yellowish. * It's one of the few Dance Crews where each dancer has his own avatar, along with Wild Wild West. * The dance and dancers take a lot of inspiration from the music video. ** Some moves from the chorus are taken out from the music video. * The hairstyles are inspired from the music video; the only difference is the absence of the red hat that should be worn by P2. * P3 is in front of all the dancers for the whole routine. He's likely the leader of the band. * This is the second time that a Dance Crews pretends to play instruments after I Was Made For Lovin' You. * This is the second song by Golden Bomber in the series, after Dance My Generation in the same game. Gallery Memeshikute cover generic.png|''Memeshikute'' (女々しくて) Memeshikutemenu.gif|''Memeshikute'' on the Just Dance Wii U menu Memeshikute cover albumcoach.png|''Just Dance Wii U'' cover just-dance-wii-u-352341.4.jpg|Gameplay Memeshikute AVATAR1.png|P1's avatar on Just Dance Wii U Memeshikute AVATAR2.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance Wii U Memeshikute AVATAR3.png|P3's avatar on Just Dance Wii U Memeshikute AVATAR4.png|P4's avatar on Just Dance Wii U Videos ゴールデンボンバー「女々しくて」FULL PV【GOLDEN BOMBER】 Memeshikute_-_Golden_Bomber_Just_Dance_Wii_U References Site Naviagtion Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Japanese Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:All Male Dance Crews Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Console Exclusives Category:Tonbee Cattaruzza Category:Cain Kitsais Category:Julien Durand Category:Mehdi Kerkouche